The Blue Wrong with Simisear or pour
A new reboot episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Hypnosis 'Part 1' The Technoshock to gained of Volt Switch at the Techadon Weapon master to work, punched him down. Red Tornado has not speaking only has using X-ray Vision on Technoshock, his a teleported into the Captain Atom appearing. Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): What's going on the there. Captain Atom: Surrounding, you can catch me at disable, using Disable! Technoshock used about Disable with a Techadon Weapon master. Captain Atom: Okay, was to slow down was. Theme Song! Simisear and Simipour: Hi! Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Really, but ya gonna threaten the mayor into giving us the big load of cubes. Ultimate Humungousaur! Simipour shot water at Ultimate Humungousaur with the Aqua Gun. Ultimate Humungousaur charged size hitting Simisear to save Simipour. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): Where is Simipour! Simipour his shot and Simisear his shot absorbed by Evil Vilgax with Generation V to teleported him, his teleported into Evil Ultimate Kevin them to mimicking work. Ultimate Humungousaur (Alien Unleashed): (transform) Ultimate Echo Echo! (running steps out in Simisear and Simipour to speed out too, using up to flying, transform) Technoshock! Evil Ultimate Kevin: You can catch me to sourrounding now! Technoshock (Alien Unleashed): Stop with me! (his used Bolt Strike his Evil Ultimate Kevin to punched him down) Evil Ultimate Kevin using with Mind Reading (mimicking AmpFibian) to punched Technoshock to flying down to Simisear and Simipour to jumping him, Technoshock to the ground, detransform Ben to running at the Simisear and Simipour his working down, his Evil Ultimate Kevin to smiles him. Simisear: Hin! (to wake with Ben is working down, his absorbed the powers his Evil Ultimate Kevin at working) Hin! Ben: I want to found it down. His Alphamatrix to shut down, has not turned green work. Simipour: I me! Simisear: I me! Ben: But what... Simisear: Hin, tyiutio vnintona hito worino. Ben: His not work... (is wake up work using code) ELITE Code 30. Alphamatrix: His scanned of DNA detected, new ultimate available. Evil Ultimate Kevin: Hahahahaha! (teleported him) 'Part 2' His into a water to healing Ben to water. Ben: Ah... thanks for Simipour. Simipour: You, nintinatona, wrongio. Ben: Going what. Simisear: Hahahahaha. Ben: It works too, ELITE Code 30. Alphamatrix: His scanned of DNA detected, new alien available. (his Ben to symbol rotate the hologram, stop at Shockwave in to the working Dialga (in cameo) DNA detected. Ben: Sweet. (looking at them) His a bio-ship... In the Evil Ultimate Kevin walking with Evil Mysterious Man. Evil Mysterious Man: You can of catch me to prison work. Evil Ultimate Kevin: No, i steps you! Evil Mysterious Man: Yes! I stop me to work! (removes mask) Darkstar! Evil Ultimate Kevin: No! No! Stop with you, stop! Evil Darkstar: You or my dead work into Dark frame. His shot beam at Evil Ultimate Kevin screamed them, absorbed the powers them, it work, to next job too are. The end... Trivia *Technoshock appeared, his using into learns Volt Switch, who's appeared into Bolt Strike to not speaking work.